


Shot the what?

by Naemi



Category: Z Nation (TV)
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-31 01:52:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6450658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naemi/pseuds/Naemi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“It's gonna be a sad, sad holiday.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shot the what?

 

When 10K lays his catch on the wooden panel serving as a makeshift table, Addie says, “Told you he'd get us some food,” with a grin as smug as if she were the one to go hunting.

“Dayum, kid.” Doc nods towards their dinner-to-be. “Couldn't ya find somethin' else to kill? It's gonna be a sad, sad holiday.”

“I … what?”

“You shot the Easter bunny here. And his family.”

When 10K pulls a face, Warren, who has a hard time suppressing a snicker, says, “Don't worry, though. It's fine. Fitting. These bunnies—you could say they died for our sins.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Froday Flash Fiction Challenge](http://fffc.livejournal.com), challenge #16.11: _Easter Bunny_.
> 
> Beta'd by the wonderful **Moit** , who also made sure that all characters were returned unharmed.
> 
> [Visit my LJ-community [Bunny Bash](http://bunnybash.livejournal.com) to leave me a prompt at any time.]
> 
> [Feedback is love.]


End file.
